We propose to develop a new process for sterilizing medical instruments at room temperature. Our approach will provide physicians and surgeons with compact equipment capable of sterilizing rigid and flexible endoscopes and other heat sensitive medical instruments in less than 30 minutes. The lack of a suitable alternative to time-consuming ethylene oxide sterilization has led many physicians to the use of a 10 minute glutaraldehyde disinfection of endoscopes in lieu of sterilization. This practice increases the risk of instrument borne transmission of infectious disease between patients. In phase I we will construct an experimental disinfection system, measure the sterilant concentration throughout the sterilization cycle, and test the efficacy of the sterilant against a standard microbial challenge.